


Mercury, the Winged Messenger

by Humanfish451



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Bisexual Percy Jackson, Blood and Injury, F/M, Injury Recovery, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Spring, Winter, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanfish451/pseuds/Humanfish451
Summary: They arrive in the middle of winter.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mercury, the Winged Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Title and section headings from Holst's _The Planets_ because I felt like it.

**Neptune, the Mystic**

They arrive in the middle of winter, bundled up in coats, stamping their feet to shake off snow and muck, unwrapping scarves, removing gloves. Curly blonde tresses cascade from a beanie, ears burn red against black hair. And there is a guardedness, a darkness, lingering in their eyes. A certain brittleness in how they carry themselves.

They sit together, far back corner of the room. She takes out a notebook, he provides a pen. The professor doesn’t make their customary new student introduction.

Beads clack on necklaces whenever they shift to check the exits.

* * *

**Venus, the Bringer of Peace**

Winter melts into spring. Paths muddy, trees bud; the earth reawakens. Iced coffee and blankets on grass replace warm tea and study carrels in the library.

A group of people is tossing around a frisbee. He’s shirtless, brash, grinning happily – an old pen still in his pocket; she’s down to a grey sports bra, focused, a confident smirk – an unworn baseball cap secure at her waist.

They are growing again, starting to re(dis)cover themselves and each other. They have wept, and tears dry. They have been bruised, and bruises fade. They have been cut, stabbed, _wounded_ , and those…those have scarred. Physically and mentally.

But they are recovering, and this is a good day. A day of sun, of green and birdsong. Of being able to ignore the murmurs and mutters, the darting glances and open stares from those who are uncomfortable at the sight of such (so much)… _marked_ skin.

Because they each are, have been, will be, scarred. From nicks and scratches of dulled blades during training, but also (most visibly) from gashes and slashes and piercings and _punctures_ across chest, back, arm, stomach, leg. All terrible (terrifying) bloody wounds. But healed. Cleaned and stitched and bandaged and cared for. Healing.

And so they run, spin, smile, laugh, throw, and catch. A frisbee, dappled sunlight through leaves, conversations with friends. Always aware of and confident in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I've somehow posted more than one fic per 7 months


End file.
